


The Move

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompts #21 - 25:A Snowless Christmas,Christmas Bunny,Wrapped Presents/War Orphan Gifts,Ugly Christmas Sweater, andWarm Woolen Mittens.Yes, I'm trying to clean up the last of my holiday prompts. OCD tendencies? What OCD tendencies? :PBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompts #21 - 25: [A Snowless Christmas](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/Unknown_zpsrjis4qtl.jpeg.html), [Christmas Bunny](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/3c2456f359754dc98d34ce56974e4a82_zpsenfrfqmi.jpg.html),  
> [Wrapped Presents/War Orphan Gifts](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/dscn2188_zpsfwgqrazf.jpg), [Ugly Christmas Sweater](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/ugly-christmas-sweater-nip-opening-640x5331_zpsloxqy46h.jpg), and [Warm Woolen Mittens](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/47231007-Woman-hands-in-woolen-red-gloves-holding-a-cozy-mug-with-hot-cocoa-tea-or-coffee-and-a-candy-cane--Stock-Photo_zpswqg7wcbq.jpg.html). 
> 
> Yes, I'm trying to clean up the last of my holiday prompts. OCD tendencies? What OCD tendencies? :P
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Move

~

“Looks brilliant,” said Harry, handing the brochure depicting a sandy, tropical beach and blue ocean back to Hermione. “But are you sure you can stand a Christmas without snow?” 

Hermione smiled. “I think we’ll manage.” 

“I bet.” Harry grinned. “When do you leave?” 

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look. “We were going to go over the weekend,” she said. “But now—”

“What?” Harry asked. “Don’t tell me you’re postponing the trip. You’ve been planning this for months!” 

“We thought you might need us, mate,” chimed in Ron. “What with…the stuff that’s happening.” 

Harry sighed. “I’m fine. Nothing’s happening.” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Snape moving in with you is nothing?” 

Harry blinked. “It’s no big deal. I told you, Pomfrey told him he was fit to leave the Hogwarts infirmary, and he had no place to go since Spinner’s End is still being examined by the DMLE for clues, and the Hogwarts board of governors hasn’t decided his fate, so he couldn’t stay there. I wasn’t about to let him sleep on the street!” 

“I’d have let him fend for himself,” Ron muttered.

“No one’s saying that,” Hermione said over Ron. “Just…are you sure you don’t have an ulterior motive?” 

“Like what?”

“Like your crush on the Half-Blood Prince,” Ron burst out. “You do realise Snape’s not the same bloke anymore, right?” 

“Of course!” Harry huffed. “And I’m past all that. Really, you two worry too much. Everything will be fine. He’s only going to be here for a little while until he gets back on his feet. I’ll be fine.” 

“Mmhm.” Hermione sighed. “All right. If you’re sure, we won’t change our reservations.” 

“Good.” Harry smiled. “Because I want a report on all the fun things you end up doing.” When Hermione blushed, and Ron coughed, he rolled his eyes. “Not anything private! Merlin! Just…all the touristy stuff. Like touring ruins and going snorkelling, and—” 

“Of course,” said Hermione. “We’ll take lots of pictures.” 

“Perfect.” Harry gestured towards the teapot. “More tea?” 

“No, we should be going,” said Hermione, standing up and pulling Ron with her. “We haven’t even started packing yet. And there’s a lot to do before we leave—” 

Ron’s eyes widened and Harry bit back a laugh as he mouthed ‘Help!’

“Good luck,” Harry called after them. Once alone, he set his elbows on the table and sighed. Despite what he’d told them, he had some misgivings about living with Snape, not the least of which because he’d lied. He still had feelings for the man. He rested his head on the table and groaned. Trust him to fall for a straight bloke, and not just any straight bloke but the one who’d been in love with his mother! 

“Harry Potter is ill?”

Wincing, Harry sat up. Kreacher was standing there, looking at him, a disturbingly gleeful look in his eyes. 

“No,” Harry said, pushing away from the table. “Im fine.” 

Kreacher bowed and shuffled away. 

“And no need to look so excited about the prospect of my illness,” Harry muttered after him. Shaking his head, Harry set the tea things to cleaning with a flick of his hand. Then, squaring his shoulders, he went upstairs to make sure everything was ready for Snape. He’d be arriving soon. 

~

Snape looked around. After a moment, he nodded. “Entirely satisfactory,” he said. 

Harry relaxed. “Great. Um, do you need help unpacking?”

“I believe I’m capable of doing that on my own,” Snape said, tone dry.

“Right,” Harry said. “Of course.” He backed towards the door. “I’ll just be downstairs, then. If you, you know, need me.” 

“I’m not an invalid, Potter.”

“I know,” Harry said quietly. “But you did just get out of the infirmary. So if you need help, I’m here.” 

Snape hesitated, then nodded. “Noted. But I doubt I shall require any.” 

Harry smiled. “Oh, I’m making stew for dinner if you’re interested. It should be ready in a couple of hours.” 

“Noted,” said Snape, already unshrinking boxes. 

Harry lingered by the door. “Um, would you like—?”

Just then, Kreacher appeared at the top of the stairs. “Visitor for Harry Potter.” 

Harry blinked. “Who is it?” 

“Whoever it is, you should greet them,” said Snape. “I’m perfectly fine here.” 

Snape sounded exasperated. “Right. I’ll leave you to it, then.” Closing the door, Harry sighed, then shrugged. If Snape needed his help, he’d call. 

When he got downstairs, Harry found the visitor in the living room. They were facing the fireplace, staring up at the wall above it, but their long blonde hair gave away their identity immediately. “Hey, Luna,” he said. 

“Oh, hello, Harry,” she said, turning to face him. 

Harry’s eyes widened, taking in her jumper, which had to be the ugliest he’d ever seen. It was red, with the flesh coloured face of a reindeer covering her right breast. It had tinsel and glitter and pompoms and it made Harry cringe. In her arms, Luna was carrying a white bunny that wore a Santa hat on its head. “Hey, Luna. What’s…going on? What have you been up to?”

“Oh, I’ve been wrapping donated gifts for the war orphans with Cho.” Luna moved towards him. “I thought I’d stop by and see if you had anything you wanted to donate to the cause.” 

“Um, like money, you mean?” Harry couldn’t imagine she wanted any of the objects from this house. “I’m not sure any of the things in here are suitable for kids—”

“Money would be lovely.” Luna tilted her head. “Are you all right? You seem to have a lot more Wrackspurts than usual.” 

Harry smiled. “I’m fine. It’s just…Snape moves in today, so I was upstairs trying to make sure everything was all ready for him.” 

She nodded. “I’m glad he’s staying with you,” she said. “He needs somewhere to be himself, where he can be accepted and loved.” 

Loved? Harry felt himself flush. “Right, not sure about that last bit,” he said. “Anyway, I’m happy to donate to the cause. Should I make out a Gringotts parchment to you?” 

“Not to me personally, but to the Quibbler War Orphans Fund.” Luna smiled. “And I’m sure. The professor needs love, and this is where he’ll find it.” 

Harry didn’t reply. Arguing with Luna was even more useless than arguing with Hermione. Instead, he walked over to the desk and, picking up a quill and some parchment, made out a statement for a generous donation. 

When he handed it to her, Luna blinked. “Thank you, Harry. That’s very nice.” 

“No problem, Luna.” Harry smiled at her. “Would you like a cup of tea?” 

“Oh no. I have other stops to make tonight.” Leaning up, she kissed his cheek, whispering, “You’ll thank me for this later.” 

Harry frowned. “Wha—”

“Excuse me for interrupting,” came a voice, and, turning, Harry saw Snape standing at the door, scowling at them. “Ms Lovegood.” 

“Hello, Professor.” Luna patted the head of her bunny. “Well, I should be going. Thanks again for your donation, Harry.” 

“Sure, Luna,” Harry said, watching her Floo away. 

“Perhaps we should work out a signal,” said Snape, once she had left.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “For what?” 

“For when either of us are entertaining…guests.” Snape crossed his arms over his chest. “I realise you are a young man with an active social life, so I shall endeavour not to interrupt.” 

“Oh! No, you weren’t interrupting anything,” Harry said. “We’re just friends.” 

“Ah.” Did Snape look relieved? “Well, in any event, you’ll want to entertain at some point, no doubt, so we should work out a signal.” 

“What, like hanging a red mitten on the door or something?” Harry asked. “That’s what we used to do in Gryffindor when one of us was…busy.”

“Yes,” Snape said. “Like that.” 

“Okay,” said Harry. “But I doubt I’ll ever need to do that.” 

“One never knows, Potter.” Snape stepped back. “Now, I believe you said something about stew?”

“Yes, it’s probably about ready.” Harry gestured towards the kitchen. “Shall we?”

~


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompts # 26 - 30: [Midnight Mass](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/IMG_5610_2_zpsvicefulh.jpg), [Reindeer](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/1248900-bigthumbnail_zps80lrymgv.jpg), [Plum pudding](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/figgy-pudding_zpsljtxajxd.jpg.html), [Christmas cocktails](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/holiday-cocktails_zpszyu86cek.jpg), and [Fireworks](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/maxresdefault_zps7zu0smjt.jpg.html). 
> 
> One more prompt and I'll be done! :)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Move II

~

They settled into a routine over the following few days. Harry would leave Snape breakfast under a Warming Charm in the mornings before heading off for his shift at St Mungo’s, and in the afternoons he often found tea and Christmas biscuits waiting when he got home. Since Kreacher didn’t cook, Harry assumed it was Snape’s doing.

Dinners were a shared affair, with Harry either picking something up on his way home, or coming in to find Snape had put together some delicious meal. It all felt very domestic, especially when Snape would walk around barefoot or in a wifebeater, showing off his bare arms, and Harry had to keep reminding himself that the situation was temporary, that Snape would want to leave eventually, that they weren’t a _couple_. 

Snape went out during the days. Harry wasn’t sure where at first, but when he spotted him one day at St Mungo’s talking to the head of medical potions, he realised the man was probably looking for a job. 

After that he kept his ears and eyes open for possible positions Snape could fill. Not that he wanted him out, but Snape was the sort who clearly liked to stay busy. 

One day, after Harry had finished his shift early, he wandered by Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. “Hey, Harry!” cried George upon seeing him. “How are you?” 

“Great.” Harry smiled upon seeing the crowd of people in the shop. There were kids everywhere and in the back, people were setting off Weasley Whizzbangs and other fake fireworks and watching them explode on the ceiling. “Business seems good.” 

“It’s brilliant.” George sighed. “Although Ron picked the worst time to be gone. This is the busiest time of year for us.” 

“Looks like you hired some people to help,” Harry said, spotting some new faces behind the counter. 

George nodded. “Yeah. Getting cashiers and such isn’t a problem. The issue is I need to be in the lab doing product development, but that leaves no one to watch the shop.” 

Harry nodded. “What are you working on these days?” 

“Some new sweets and a dream-inducing syrup.” George sighed. “Honestly, I could use Ron back _and_ a decent potions master.” 

Harry smiled. “Well, Ron will be back in a week and as for the other, I may have a suggestion—”

“Oh, who?” 

“As it happens, Snape’s living with me until he gets his life back together. And he’s looking for a job.” 

George raised an eyebrow. “Snape?”

Harry grinned. “Yeah. He used to teach Potions at Hogwarts? Snarky git?” 

George smacked his shoulder and laughed. “Prat. Yeah, I remember him. What’s he doing living with you?” 

Harry shrugged. “He needed a place to stay, and I have plenty of room.” 

“Hm hm.” George smirked. “So this has nothing to do with your crush on the Half-Blood Prince?” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “What the—How did you know about that?” 

George rolled his eyes. “Like Ron can keep a secret? Please.” 

Harry groaned. “Does your entire family know?” 

“Not Ginny.” George winked. “Although I wouldn’t bet on that.”

“Bloody hell,” Harry muttered. “Kill me now.” 

George grinned. “It’s not so bad. Although we do have bets on the outcome.”

Harry held up a hand. “I don’t want to know.” 

“Okay, although, for what it’s worth, my money’s on you, mate.” George patted him on the back. “Anyway, do you think Snape would agree to work with me?”

“All I can do is ask him,” Harry said. “If he’s interested, I’ll bring him by.”

“Great.” George nodded. “I think he’ll be impressed with the operation.” 

“It takes a lot to impress him,” Harry warned. 

“I remember.” George didn’t look worried. “Hey, want to see our latest gag product? They’re charmed reindeer that fly. Great for Christmas trees—” 

When Harry got home, Snape was in the sitting room reading the _Prophet_. “Anything good in there?” he joked, nodding at the paper. 

Snape rolled his eyes. “Is there ever? I am simply perusing the help wanted section.” 

Harry smiled. “About that. How would you feel about a job in retail?” And after Harry explained what he meant, Snape hummed. 

“The Weasley twins did always have a knack for innovation,” he said. “I would be willing to meet with him and see if I can offer assistance.”

“Brilliant.” Harry sniffed. “Hey, something smells amazing.” 

Snape inclined his head. “I cooked your favourite tonight.”

“Thanks.” Harry smiled. “You don’t always have to cook, you know. I could take a turn.” 

Snape smiled faintly. “It’s the least I can do since you are providing me a place to stay.” 

After stuffing himself with roast beef, jacket potatoes and roasted veg, Harry pushed back from the table. There was even flaming plum pudding for afters, although Harry said he needed a moment to digest dinner first. “Are you sure you have to move out?” he sighed. “Having someone at home cooking for me has been great.” 

Snape stiffened. “Of course I have to move out. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that Ms Lovegood hasn’t visited since I’ve been here. I have no desire to…squelch your courting rituals.” 

“My—” Harry blinked at Snape. “I’m not courting Luna.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Does her father know that? I suspect he would be less than pleased to discover your intentions are not honourable.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Luna’s just my friend, not my girlfriend. I have no intentions towards her, honourable or otherwise!” 

“Ah. My…apologies.” Snape stood. “Well, I don’t wish to interfere with your plans to court anyone else, then. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to clean up.” 

“You cooked, I should clean,” said Harry, but with a flick of his wand, Snape set the dishes to washing and it was too late. “Oh, er, thanks.” 

Inclining his head, Snape left the kitchen and Harry trailed after him thoughtfully. Snape had almost seemed….jealous, but that was impossible, wasn't it? The man was straight. And, shaking his head, Harry dismissed the idea. 

Of course George hired Snape, Harry wasn’t surprised by that. What did surprise him was how well the two seemed to get along. Whenever he visited, which seemed to be every day since Snape started there, they’d be huddled over a cauldron, talking softly. If Harry didn’t know very well that both men were straight, he’d have been jealous. Although even that knowledge didn’t prevent him from suffering a twinge or two when he saw them standing so close together.

What bothered him more was when he’d go by and there would be women flirting with Snape. Young women, old women, it didn’t seem to matter, they’d be loitering about the shop, batting their eyelashes at him and annoying Harry. Not that he could blame them. Snape was…well, attractive in an unconventional sort of way. 

He wore his hair long, tied back in a tail, and had taken to dressing in Muggle clothes. It gave him a faintly debonair air, and Harry would often catch himself staring at the man’s shoulders, wrists, or hands. He had nice hands.

Harry knew better than to say anything to George, but of course, he noticed anyway. “You could get between him and that blonde,” he said one day when he saw Harry staring. “Something tells me you could take her out.” 

“Shut it, you,” Harry muttered, flushing and turning away from Snape in his snug trousers and his fitted white shirt. “How’s business, anyway?” 

George smirked. “As good as it was yesterday, and the day before.” Leaning against the counter, he hummed. “It’s weird seeing you every day like this. You never used to be this hands-on a partner.”

“Sorry.” Harry coughed. “I just want to be sure Snape’s doing okay.” 

“He’s doing brilliantly.” George shook his head. “You really should say something to him, mate. The way you look at him, he’s going to find out anyway, so if you tell him then at least you control that aspect of it, you know?” 

“There’s nothing to tell,” Harry said, resolutely not looking at Snape again. “He’s straight, and he loved my mum. He’ll probably fall for some woman soon and move out and everything will sort itself.” 

George’s eyes narrowed. “How sure are you that Snape’s straight?”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well, I haven’t walked in on him with anyone if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Not where I was going with that, no.” George crossed his arms across his chest. “It’s just…I’ve never seen him check out a woman. In fact, the only one he ever looks at like that is you. I think he fancies you.” 

Harry squelched the flare of heat in his chest. It meant nothing. George was wrong. Snape was probably just feeling guilty for curtailing Harry’s non-existent love life. Or something. “You’re mad. I bet you’re mistaken.” 

Slowly, George smiled. “Okay, it’s a bet. If I’m right, you’ll owe me, if you’re right, I’ll owe you.” 

“You can turn anything into a bet, can’t you?” Harry shook his head. “And how would we even prove that he fancies me without asking him?”

“Easy.” George’s grin was manic. “Bring home a date and see what happens.” 

“But I’m not interested in anyone,” Harry said. 

“Except Snape,” George reminded him. 

Harry coughed. “Which defeats the point of this. I can’t ask _him_ out.” 

“Ask who out?” Snape was suddenly there, watching Harry closely. 

“No one,” Harry muttered, shooting a glare at George. “And I should go. See you at ho—later, Snape.” 

When Harry got outside, he closed his eyes and exhaled. How was he going to keep living with Snape like this? Maybe George was right. Maybe he needed to start dating. And, thoughtful, Harry walked to the Apparition point. 

Snape didn’t say anything when he got home, but he did seem to be watching Harry closely. In an attempt to make up for his earlier behaviour, he made dinner, and Snape seemed to appreciate the omelettes. Or at least he ate his without complaint. 

The next day, Harry invited one of the other Healers over to his for Christmas cocktails. Nate was a nice enough bloke, and he’d made his interest in Harry obvious ever since Harry’d started at St Mungo’s. When Harry tendered the invitation, he’d said yes immediately. 

They had been sitting there sipping Christmas cocktails about twenty minutes when Snape got home. 

Harry looked up when Snape walked into the living room. 

“I brought home some—” Snape frowned. “Am I interrupting something? 

Harry tried to smile, but something about the look on Snape’s face made that difficult. “Er…hey. So this is Nate, he’s another Healer at St Mungo’s. We’re having…drinks.” 

“Is that so?” Snape sneered. He looked back over his shoulder and Harry realised he was checking the door. “My apologies. I had no warning. Excuse me.” 

When Snape was gone, Nate said, “Is he upset?” 

Harry rose. “I’ll just go check,” he said. “Be right back.” 

He found Snape in the kitchen, standing at the sink and staring out the window. “Are you all right?” he asked. “You seem upset.” 

Snape’s shoulders stiffened. “I’m perfectly fine. Although I would appreciate it if, in future, you wouldn't bring your boyfriends home without notice.” 

“He’s not my…I don’t…” Harry exhaled. “I haven’t brought anyone home since you’ve been here!”

“And it’s been a strain, has it?” Snape snarled, turning around to face him. “Well, so sorry to cramp your style, Potter. I’m almost to the point where I can find my own place so that you can bring your whores home whenever you like!” 

Harry’s mouth fell open. “Nate’s a nice guy! Don’t talk about him like that.” 

“I can speak about him however I choose,” Snape drawled. He started to move past Harry. “And clearly I shall have to Scourgify the furniture before sitting on any of it. Merlin only knows what you two will be doing in there later—”

“You arsehole!” Harry shouted. “How dare you act holier than thou? With all the girls throwing themselves at you at the Wheezes, it’s a wonder you haven’t brought one of them home! Or maybe you don’t need to! Maybe you’re using George’s back room to fuck them all!” 

Snape gaped at him. “I don’t fuck girls.” 

“Girls, women, whatever you call them—”

Snape leaned in, his face almost touching Harry’s. “I don’t fuck females of any kind, you idiot. I’m gay!” 

Harry stared at him. “But…my mother—”

“Was my best friend, my only friend.” Snape stepped back, watching Harry carefully. “I loved her, and for a while fancied myself in love with her. I eventually realised how wrong I was.” 

“But…” Harry shook his head. “You can’t be gay.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “And why’s that?” he asked quietly.

“I—” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Because you—”

“Harry?” Both Harry and Snape turned to see Nate at the door. “Thanks for the cocktails, but I think I should be going. It looks like you’re…busy.” 

Harry opened his mouth to ask Nate to stay, but then closed it. He sighed. “Yeah, sorry, Nate. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Nate smiled. “Sure.” Then, shooting a speculative look at Snape, he left. 

“Are you going to let your boyfriend just leave like that?” Snape asked. 

“He’s not my boyfriend. He’s just a friend. I don’t have a boyfriend or a girlfriend right now.” Avoiding Snape’s gaze, Harry shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Are you looking for one?” 

Harry’s head popped up as he stared at Snape. 

“Well?” Snape asked as Harry just stood there. 

“Yes,” Harry whispered. 

Snape smirked. “What a coincidence. As it happens, I, too, am seeking companionship.” 

Harry licked his lips, cheered by the way Snape’s eyes followed his tongue. “Do…do you have anyone specific in mind?” 

Snape moved forward. “As a matter of fact, I do. I’ve just been waiting for him to see me in that light.” 

Harry’s heart was beating so fast he thought it would pound out of his chest. “Anyone who doesn’t see you as shaggable is blind,” he whispered. 

“He does wear glasses,” Snape murmured, plucking Harry’s from his face. “But I’m no sure that’s the problem.” 

Harry leaned in. “What do you think it is, then?” 

“I shall have to do a thorough evaluation of the problem and let you know—” Snape sighed into Harry’s mouth as they kissed, his tongue snaking out to curl around Harry’s. 

Harry pressed up against him, pouring everything he had into the kiss, all his longing, all his yearning. He felt it the moment Snape seemed to understand. The kiss gentled, slowed, became less frantic and more sensual. 

Snape walked Harry back until he was up against the counter, Snape’s thigh between his legs. “…can’t believe you made me wait this long,” he muttered between kisses. “…so infuriating…” 

“Thought…you were straight…” Harry panted back, his hands sliding up under Snape’s shirt to caress his skin. 

Drawing back, Snape smirked into Harry’s eyes. “Obviously I shall have to show you exactly how _not_ straight I am.” 

Smiling back, Harry whispered, “Please do.” 

They stumbled down the hall, kissing and shedding clothes as thy went. As they started up the stairs, however, Harry pushed away from Snape. “I have to do one thing,” he whispered. 

Snape scowled. “Right now?”

Grinning, Harry Summoned a red mitten, and, eyes still on Snape’s, he deliberately hung it over the living room doorknob. 

Eyes blazing, Snape reached for him. “Smart,” he said. “As I intend to keep you busy for a while.” 

Somehow they made it upstairs, into Harry’s room, onto Harry’s bed. Breath catching, Harry stared up at Snape, whose arms bracketed him. “What do you want?” Snape asked. 

“You,” Harry said, dragging his face down for a kiss. “Just you.” 

Snape’s eyes softened. “Then you shall have me,” he murmured, and then there was no more talking. 

They moved together, learning each other. Harry listened to Snape’s breathing, repeating a caress if it made the other man moan or shiver. Although it was difficult to concentrate when Snape turned him over and his clever fingers slid inside him making him gasp and shake. 

When Snape finally pressed his cock against Harry’s sphincter, Harry practically saw stars, and as that thick cock slowly pierced him, opening him up and making him feel sensations he could hardly credit, Harry babbled nonsense, pressing back and begging for more with his body. 

Snape obliged him, starting out with slow pushes which morphed into steady thrusting. With almost every slide, he nudged Harry’s prostate, making Harry keen. 

Face pressed to his pillow, Harry tried to rub himself against the bed, to get some sort of sensation against his aching erection, but Snape wouldn’t even allow that. Hauling Harry’s hips towards him, Snape had him up on his knees as he pounded into him, his thrusts going ragged as he neared his completion. 

With a low cry, Snape came, his hips stuttering against Harry’s as he emptied himself inside him, his forehead pressed to the centre of Harry’s back. 

Harry was so close. Whimpering, he blindly reached for his own cock, only to have his hand be batted away. The moment Snape’s fingers closed around him, Harry shouted, and it took only three or four strokes and Harry was coming, spurting all over the sheets and Snape’s hand. 

Together, they collapsed. Harry gasped for air and tried to gather his thoughts enough to cast a cleaning charm on the bed. 

Snape beat him, however. Harry felt the charm tingle over him, felt the sheets under him dry, and he smiled. 

“Thanks,” he whispered. 

“The least I could do,” Snape murmured in his ear. “As you hosted in your bed.” 

Laughed bubbled up inside Harry. “Does this mean you’re hosting in your bed next?” 

Snape snorted, positioning Harry so that he was tucked into Snape’s body. “If you think I have the energy to move over to my bed tonight, you are sadly mistaken.” 

Harry giggled. “It’s early! We haven’t even had dinner yet.” 

Snape’s arms tightened around him. “Oh, I know exactly what I plan on eating,” he purred. 

And later, as Snape ate his arse to the sound of church bells ringing in the distance signaling Midnight Mass, Harry could only marvel at how perfectly his holiday had turned out. 

~


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompts #31: [New year baby](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/Unknown_zpsubtjeojh.jpeg). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Move III

~

“So let me get this straight,” said Ron. “While we were gone, George hired Snape at the Wheezes, they’ve created a new line of products, and you and Snape have started shagging?” He shook his head. “Bloody hell. We’re never going away again, Hermione.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Yes we are, and that’s wonderful, Harry. I’m so happy for you.” 

Harry grinned. “Thanks. So we haven’t had a chance to talk about your trip at all. How was it spending Christmas on a beach in the tropics?” 

Ron’s scowl melted into a fatuous smile. “Aw, mate, it was sodding brilliant. Did you know they’ll bring you drinks and snacks while swimming?”

“Not to mention the romantic nights,” Hermione chimed in. 

Ron went bright red. “He doesn’t want to hear about that.” He paused. “You don’t, do you?”

“No more than you want to hear about how Severus and I spent Christmas Day,” Harry said, winking. 

Ron’s eyes went wide. “No, no I don’t. In fact, I think I need another drink just to forget you told me that much.” 

“I’ll take a glass of champagne,” said Hermione. She glanced over at the clock. “It’s almost midnight.” 

Ron nodded. “Need anything, Harry?” 

Harry held up his mostly full goblet of ale. “I’m good.” 

Once Ron was gone, Hermione leaned in. “Right. While he’s off, you can tell me.” 

“Tell you what?” 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

Harry sighed. “Why do I even bother to try to keep anything from you?” 

“No idea.” Hermione smiled. “Now tell me. It’s about Snape, isn't it?” 

“Yes.” Harry licked his lips. “He’s…damn, I can’t even tell you. He’s brilliant, and the things he makes me feel, I can’t even—”

“Take a breath.” Hermione slapped his arm. “This sounds like it’s serious.” 

Exhaling, Harry nodded. “It is for me. I…he’s the one, Hermione. So I went to the Potter vault a few days ago and I retrieved something. Took me a ages to find them, too.”

“Them?” Hermione narrowed her eyes. “What?” 

Harry ducked his head. “A couple of rings.” 

“Oh!” Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. “Are you talking about bonding rings? You’re going to prop—”

“Shh!” Harry hissed, looking back over his shoulder to check that Severus was still across the room talking to Minerva and Kingsley and not within earshot. “I want to surprise him, but yeah. I was thinking I’d ask him on his birthday. Do you think that’s too soon?” 

“No. It’s not as if you just met. You’ve known each other years.” Sniffing, Hermione gave him a one-armed hug. “I think it’s wonderful.” 

“He hasn’t said yes yet,” Harry reminded her, even as he hugged her back. 

Pulling away, Hermione snorted. “He’s no fool. He knows a good thing when he sees it. Plus, I can see him from where we’re standing, and he can’t take his eyes off you. I’d say whatever you’re feeling for him, it’s mutual.” 

“Oh.” Harry grinned. “Yeah?” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Yes. Now, come on, we need to get ready for the midnight toast.” 

“Champagne,” said Ron, holding a glass out to Hermione. 

“I guess I need to get some, too,” Harry said, setting down his goblet. 

“Ask and you shall receive,” said a smooth voice behind him.

Harry smiled at Severus, who handed him a glass of champagne. “Thanks.” 

As Hermione and Ron chatted together softly, Harry murmured, “Looked like that was an intense conversation with Minerva and Kingsley.” 

Severus hummed. “They were inquiring as to my career plans. It seems Horace is again retiring, and Minerva’s looking for someone to teach Potions. As for the Minister—” He smirked. “He says the Ministry is in need of a potions consultant, and he asked if I would be interested. It’s not a full-time position, but it does pay well when they need assistance, which they estimate will be several times a year.” 

“Wow, all sorts of opportunities are opening up for you,” said Harry. “Are you unhappy at the Wheezes?” 

“Far from it.” Severus shook his head. “I’m quite enjoying myself.” 

“So what are you going to do?” 

“That depends,” said Severus, watching Harry carefully.   “On?” 

“On…us.” Severus exhaled. “It’s likely too soon to talk about where you and I are going, but—”

“I don’t think it’s too soon.” Harry clasped Severus’ hand. “I…I like where we’re going. I’d like to continue what we’re doing.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Even if I return to work at Hogwarts?” 

“Yes.” Harry smiled. “I mean, it’ll be harder to see you as often, but the castle’s on the Floo Network. We could make it work.” 

“Alas, teaching was never my forte,” Severus said after a moment. “I’m a better experimenter. I told Minerva I didn’t think it a good fit for me, but that perhaps one of my former students could fill the position. I even gave her several names.” 

Harry squeezed Severus’ fingers. “And the Ministry?” 

“There’s no reason I can’t continue my work at the Wheezes and also consult for the Ministry.” Severus swallowed. “However, I can’t keep abusing your hospitality. I should find my own place.” 

“If you need to leave, you should, of course,” said Harry, feeling his way. “But I lo—like having you stay with me. And it’s not just because of the sex. Although that is brilliant, of course—” 

Severus’ lips twitched. “Good to know.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Seriously. I like having you live with me. I liked it even before we did anything. Please don’t feel like you need to leave.” 

“Then my preference is to continue our current arrangement,” Severus finally admitted. “If that’s acceptable.” 

Harry stepped closer to him. “If I haven’t made it obvious already, then let me say it now. That’s more than acceptable. As far as I’m concerned, you can stay as long as you like.” 

“Ah.” Severus smiled. “As long as you’re sure. It’s almost the new year. They say whatever you’re doing at at the beginning of the new year is what you’ll be doing the rest of the year.” His eyes dipped to Harry’s mouth. “Are you prepared to see a lot of me in the upcoming year?” 

“Definitely.” 

“Then perhaps we should make our way…home.” 

Home. That sounded nice. Harry smiled. “We need to kiss first.”

“Ah yes, the festivities.” Severus sighed. “Perhaps I could nudge the clock a bit—” he said, reaching for his wand. 

Laughing, Harry placed a hand on his arm. “How about we stay, kiss at the proper time, and then get out of here?” he said. 

“If we must,” murmured Severus. “Although you should know, I’ve plans for the rest of our evening. Plan I’d like to get to as soon as possible.” 

The heated look in Severus’ eyes made Harry shiver. “Should I be worried?” he asked. 

Severus smirked. “I believe you’ll be able to handle it.” He leaned close. “For now and the rest of the year.” 

And as the clock struck midnight, and their lips met in a sweet kiss, Harry surrendered himself to Severus. Something told him the next year would be one to remember. 

~


End file.
